


A New Perspective

by Shadow_Kat



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt No Comfort, Oneshot, cato-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:47:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25407157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Kat/pseuds/Shadow_Kat
Summary: I just wrote Cato angst so I wanted to post it somewhere
Relationships: Cato & Clove (Hunger Games), Cato/Clove (Hunger Games)
Kudos: 4





	A New Perspective

When Cato was chosen as District 2’s male tribute, the pride that surged through him crushed any bit of anxiety that might have been present. The fact that his fellow tribute was Clove, who might as well have been his own sister, only served to make the moment better. He pushed the idea that one of them would die to the back of his mind, instead choosing to look down on the crowd below. He would continue to do that throughout the trip to the Capital as well as the parade, until he laid down to go to bed. His eyes were glazed over as he stared at the ceiling, visions of all the possible ways that him or Clove could die running through his head. He turned onto his side and tried to get a bit of sleep. Training started tomorrow and he needed to get some sleep.

\---

When Cato and Clove met the other Careers, they knew not to get attached. In the end, it would be the two of them standing, and after that, one. The pair from 1, Glimmer and Marvel, were probably the most obnoxious of the bunch. Their personalities were crafted for the camera, lies and manipulation second nature to them. Luckily, their physical abilities were subpar for District 2’s standards. The others seemed to be average. Cato’s analysis was put on hold when the group spotted the District 12 boy practicing with the weight throwing. He seemed to have a fair bit of strength, at least for his District. He could probably take out one of the 2s in hand to hand combat if his technique was good.  
The group confronted the District 12 boy at lunch, where he sat in the corner. The District 2 girl tried to flirt with him but, luckily, Cato got right to the point. The boy was quick to agree to the proposal. It was better to have him as an ally than an enemy.

\---

After their private sessions, Cato and Clove sat together to watch the television. At the sound of their scores being announced, they silently cheered until they heard the District 12 girl’s score.  
“Eleven?” Clove growled, “Eleven?!” She screeched.  
Cato understood her feelings, looking down at the ground in anger and disappointment. Was all of his training for nothing? Was he really failing at his only purpose when some girl from District 12 could surpass him. There was one thought that dwelled in his head longer than the rest. He had caught the glares that she shot at the Careers during training. She was a threat, and needed to be eliminated as soon as possible.  
Clove was still fuming when they got into line for the interviews. She didn’t have the most charisma, but she could play up other aspects. Cato knew it was going to be a breeze. He put on his mask and pretended to be somebody he wasn’t, laughing with Ceasar and leaving afterwards, the smile immediately dropping from his face.

\---

The bloodbath was a breeze, as was the night after. Him and Clove laughed with the other tributes, Clove out of sadism and Cato out of relief. He couldn’t help but think that those two from District 1 were not good to have around. They were far too arrogant to survive and loud enough to draw notice. The girl even grabbed a bow as her main weapon despite being a novice at it. He wasn’t sure about letting her keep watch and he should’ve listened to his instincts. Cato turned on the District 12 boy, needing somebody alive to blame for letting this happen. After the Careers finished with him, they left to find more tributes. What disturbed Cato the most was how the District 1 boy appeared ambivalent to the death of his other district member.

\---

Cato was a tad grateful when he saw Marvel’s face in the sky. Him and Clove were by themselves, with no food and few weapons. They relaxed together underneath the stars in their makeshift hideout. They laughed together, talking about what they would do with the winnings in hushed whispers. Cato knew he was getting attached. The announcement that a same-district pair could win together didn’t help matters much.

\---

The duo hid in the brush outside of the Cornucopia. Earlier, the pair had agreed that Clove would get the package due to her agile frame. When Cato saw Clove teasing the 12 girl, he wanted to scream at her to stop and get it over with, his eyes widening with horror when he saw Clove’s head being bashed against the Cornucopia’s walls. He knew that everyone else had left, so he ran out from his hiding spot, begging for Clove to stay with him. His eyes watered but he refused to let tears fall. He pulled her body into an embrace, leaving a peck on her limp hand before running after the District 11 boy.

\---

It wasn’t fair. It wasn’t fair! Why did some girl from District 12 get to have everything that should’ve been his. She got an 11, she got to survive with her lover while he watched Clove die. If he was going to die, he wasn’t going to let her keep her Lover Boy. She still got her way in the end, and resentment filled Cato’s eyes as he fell off of the Cornucopia. His mind blanked as his whole body was engulfed in pain.

\---

When light shone through the entrance to the Cornucopia, Cato could barely make out a silhouette looking down at him from the top. It was Clove. Oh, how he had missed her.  
“Clove… Please-”   
And the pain was over.

**Author's Note:**

> I mixed the book and film canon a bit so some stuff might seem a tad off.


End file.
